Not so false alarm
by notbrokenjustbent
Summary: What if Rachel was pregnant? What if she lied about it being a false alarm? What would she do? Who would she tell? What will happen when Santana finds out? How many people will she lose? Finchel. Brochel. Pezberry. Hummellberry.
1. Chapter 1

"False alarm, I'm so glad that's over with" they were the words she knew Santana wanted to hear, not 'I got myself pregnant and I don't know who the father is'

"Thank you for taking me" _But I'm sorry for lying to you._

_"_I'm going to get to class_" I need to speak to someone about this._

"Wait that's it? That's all you have to say about this?"

Rachel shrugged "It was a false alarm, I really have to go" and she hurried out of there before Santana could see straight through her lie. As she walked down the road she realised she needed to speak to someone about this. Would she have to keep the baby? Or get rid of it to continue her dreams?

Why had she lied? She panicked! She didn't want Santana to see her in that way. She felt ashamed and really, really embarrassed.

"Hello?" the puzzled voice came from the other end of the line.

"Kurt" Rachel started "Rachel?" Kurt snapped all his attention on the girl on the other end when he heard her crying "What's wrong? Did Brody do something, or Santana? I knew it was a bad idea to let you two go out alone together"

"It's not that" Rachel shook her head "What is it then?" Kurt asked.

She sucked in a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

There was silence on the phone until Kurt dared to ask "Is it Finn's?"

"I don't know" Rachel admitted breaking down into tears.

"Hey it's alright, does anyone else know about this?"

"Well, long story" Rachel stopped to compose herself from crying hysterically in the middle of New York "Santana found the stick and I broke into tears and she was really nice about it and held me and said it was going to be okay-"

"Are we talking about the same Santana?" Kurt interjected.

"Yes, and then she took me to the doctors and I lied to her and said it was a false alarm because I was afraid she would judge me"

"Why would she judge you? You just said she was really nice about it"

Rachel sighed "I know...I've done a lot of stupid things, Kurt, and if its Brody's then...well she hates Brody"

"But it might not be Brody's" Kurt reminded her "Tell her the truth Rachel, she shouldn't have snooped but she doesn't deserve to be lied to, and you just said she was really caring about it and took you to the clinic, please don't say you lied to her face"

The silence spoke.

"Where are you? You're my best friend and I want to be there for you" Kurt said as he heard the busy street behind her.

"No it's fine Kurt, you're out with Adam, I'll speak to Santana" she put the phone down and sighed heavily. Her life was so messed up now, she didn't know where to start fixing it.

* * *

"I went to school with Rachel Berry, not the soggy mess of a women going back and forth between her high school boyfriend and college hottie standing in front of me right now" Santana went on like she had been for the last hour, Rachel's patience was really starting to betray her and all the hormones and stress that had been building up just kind of exploded when Santana went on about her third mexican eye "Will you just shut up!" Rachel yelled finally.

Santana stopped short in shock "What the hell Berry, you think you can talk to me like that?"

Rachel started to breathe heavily "I'm sorry" she apologised.

"What's going on with you? You rushed out of the clinic so fast, is something go?" Santana questioned.

"N-No" Rachel lied.

"You would tell me if there is, right? I meant what I said Rachel, we're friends now" she was so close she could take Rachel's hands in her own and have them pinned between their chests.

"Yes I know that" Rachel pulled out of the grasp and started for her bag again "I'm just relieved that's all"

"You didn't want a baby right?"

Rachel turned round in shock "Of course I didn't!"

"I'm just checking, because you don't seem so sure" Santana states honestly.

"You're being stu-silly"

Santana smiled "You're lucky you corrected yourself there hobbit, or you would be lucky you weren't pregnant because it would be two berries I'd be squashing"

"You're joking right?"

The silence spoke.

"I got to go" Rachel hurried out of there.

"Have fun" Santana chimed "Wherever you're going"

Rachel was glad Santana's didn't ask where she was going because she was going straight back to the clinic.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you want to do with it Rachel?" Dr Carter asked. Rachel shook her head no.

"Well there is a lot of options and you should start deciding quick" he advised.

"I know" Rachel sighed "Thank you for talking to me Dr Carter"

"No problem, now here is the leaflet of all the possible options, as soon as you decide what you want to do come back here and we'll talk about it" Dr Carter said.

"Thank you" Rachel got up and walked out, hiding the leaflet in her back pocket before going to class.

"Schwimmer, it's like every day you put on another pound" Cassandra insulted when Rachel walked in. Rachel dropped her bag and ignored the comment "Sorry I'm late Cassandra, I got held up" Rachel explained.

"Don't let it happen again, pumpkin" Cassandra said before starting the class, noticing how distant one of her students were.

* * *

"So have you told her yet?" Kurt asked as he plopped down next to Rachel on the sofa. Santana was out somewhere so he could rub his hand over Rachel's stomach "I can't believe you're going to be a mom, but what about your career?"

"I don't know Kurt, tell me, what should I do?" Rachel was close to tears "Shelby gave me up for Broadway and I don't think I can do that to mine, I know how horrible it is even though I had two amazing parents"

Kurt hugged his best friend "It's going to be okay, I promise"

"That's what Santana said " Rachel lightly chuckled.

"Yeah about Santana, you still haven't told her?"

Rachel looked helplessly at Kurt "I can't Kurt"

"Rachel, I promise, she will understand, and she is going to find out sooner or later because she lives here" Kurt reminded her. Before Rachel could say anything the phone rang "Hello?" Kurt said "Brody?...Santana was there?...she what!"

Rachel looked confused at Kurt "What it is?" she mouthed.

"Okay...yes of course...bye" When Kurt put the phone down he lost it "Santana went over to NYADA and confronted Brody through a Paul song"

"NYADA? She went over to NYADA?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes, she's not going to drop this whole Brody thing is she?"

"No" Rachel whispered "And if he is a prostitute then my kid is going to have that as a father" Rachel cried "I can't do that" she whispered.

"Hey, hey" Kurt wiped away Rachel's tears "It's okay, Santana is jumping to conclusions and it might be Finn's"

Rachel was quiet as she thought for a minute "I don't want her talking about it though because it could be"

"Then Santana has to move out"

Rachel looked at Kurt "What?"

"If she won't leave the Brody thing alone then she has to move out, and then she won't be around to find out about the baby either" Kurt stated. Rachel felt bad, kicking Santana out would be bad, but it did solve some temporary problems. She didn't want to think about what Brody might be, she didn't want Santana finding out about the baby. She would tell them all soon. Not yet.

Rachel snuggled into Kurt's side and then the door opened. In came Santana. Here it goes.

**I wrote this a while ago but I decided to post it because of the UK episode we have today when they kick her out and I was thinking that they COULD FICTIONALLY be another reason behind it. I would like to see what would happen with Rachel pregnant but warning: Rachel might have a miscarriage in this story. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Before I start I just want to say a very special thanks to StBerryLover24 who helped me so much with this story by coming up with such good ideas, the action will come in the next or the next after next chapter and I hope this one lives up to your expectations. Thank you again. **

"OUCH DAMNIT" Rachel cursed as she hit herself on the edge of the wooden drawer again.

"Careful Rae, don't want to hurt the baby" Kurt lectured.

"Kurt, it's like two days old, It doesn't feel a thing, I'M the one in pain"

Kurt chuckled light laughter "Is it always the case of banging your hip and feeling like you've been shot?"

"Yes" Rachel deadpanned as she plopped down onto the sofa just as the doorbell rang.

"Ugh" she groaned about to get up but Kurt stopped her and said he'd get it.

"Brody hi" Kurt said as he opened the door to let the man in. But then he looked at Brody's face "Oh my god what happened?"

Brody looked at Rachel "Finn" was all he said.

"Finn!" Rachel jumped up from the couch "Finn did that? He's in New York?"

"Yes" Brody nodded "I'm sorry Rachel but he warned me away from you and I have no choice but to move out" he told her.

Rachel looked broken and Kurt quickly stepped in 'Why did he do that?"

Brody flushed "Um..he..Santana..."

"I knew it!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air "She always has to meddle in everyone elses business"

Brody went into his room to pack his things despite Rachel's protest to stop him "If you really loved me then you wouldn't let them chase you away"

"Who Finn?" Brody questioned while he was packing "I remember him stating 'Stay away from my future wife' you two didn't end it really did you?"

Rachel looked down ashamed. Did he know about what happened at the wedding?

"But forget it, I was just someone to get you to forget about him, you never really loved me like you loved him"

Rachel opened and shut her mouth a few times but she couldn't make out words faster then Brody walked out. When the door slammed shut tears formed in Rachel's eyes "I can't believe he just left me..and his baby"

"Oh Rach" Kurt put his arm around her "He doesn't know about the baby and like I said..."

"It might be Finn's" Rachel finished off positively. She looked at Kurt "Should I tell him?"

"Who?" Kurt questioned.

"Finn" Rachel turned to him "At least then he won't leave me like Brody did"

"But he'll be heartbroken if it's not actually his" Kurt reminded her.

Rachel broke into tears at that. Kurt tightened his arms around his best friend and tried to comfort her "You know, you should really pick one of them options before it's too late" he reminded her "Have you thought about it yet?"

"Not yet" Rachel admitted "I just can't, I can't bring myself to choose one, they all are something I don't feel like I can do, I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom"

Kurt rubbed Rachel's back "Have you thought about telling Santana yet?"

"NO why?"

Kurt shrugged "She's a girl, wouldn't she understand more then me I mean I'm gay but not feminine"

Rachel just sighed "I'm not...ready, I can't even tell Finn or Brody yet, your the only one I want to know"

"Okay" Kurt settled on "Just remember, you've got nine months"

* * *

Santana wandered around the streets of New York on her ten minute break from the bar. She was happy Brody got what he deserved, she was sad Rachel was still unknown to it.

She decided she should go round later and show how not-so-innocent her donkey face boyfriend really was. Maybe Rachel would then realise that Santana actually wanted to be her friend. She already classed the diva as family. When Rachel thought she was pregnant, she was upset for her. Because she had a new soft spot for this little broadway star and she wanted to protect her. Especially from Brody.

"I'm back!" Santana called. She hung up her coat and then walked to her counter. Her manager, Steve, walked out and told her she would be dancing in five, giving Santana five minutes to get ready.

"Make sure to give it all you got out there" he told her.

"Don't worry" Santana winked "They won't know what's hit them"

* * *

"Are you sure you should go to class?" Kurt asked his best friend worriedly.

"I'm only two days pregnant, Kurt" Rachel reminded him 'I don't think the baby is going to mind me singing, and maybe my talents can be passed on to him or her"

"Oh yeah about that" Kurt sat up "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No" Rachel answered "They can't tell yet it's too early"

"Oh, so are you going?"

"Yes" Rachel swung her bag over her shoulder "I don't want my career to end too early"

Kurt didn't want to drop it but the look Rachel was giving him he gave in "Fine little mama, but take it easy okay?"

"I will" Rachel chimed "I always will, I mean I'm going to see how long I can keep the classes up, most people don't go on maternity leave until; like two weeks before"

"This isn't a job you know, this is college" Kurt reminded her.

"Quinn was pregnant at school" Rachel stated in a matter of fact tone "She did it"

"You should tell Quinn" Kurt blurted out as they were walking out of the apartment.

"What?" Rachel was completely caught off guard "Why would I tell her?"

"She will be angry that you didn't Rachel"

"And also very disappointed I didn't use protection, and lied to her best friend"

"Oh your right, probably on another one of her and Santana's hook ups she might just spill"

"Oh seriously Kurt, you have to remind me about that? I mean we're like family, it just seems...wrong"

"Rachel" Kurt scolded "We love each other straight or gay, and don't say you didn't mean it like that because you never found anything wrong about you and Fin's or Puck's hookups when we felt like family"

"Sorry" Rachel apologised sheepishly "Baby hormones?"

"Don't even try and pull that card young lady"

And then the door closed behind them and they had reached NYADA.

**AN: So that's the second chapter, I wanted to keep Santana's job the same (*wink* at StBerryLover24) and thank you for reading! Next Chapter will be a time jump but Santana still won't be in the apartment as they never invited her back because of the baby and Rachel and Brody broke up. How will the class with Cassandra go when Rachel is already a few months pregnant? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry it's been long I was just caught up on my other story. But now I'm back and I got the chapters planned out for this, the plot is actually really fun to write so please enjoy :)**

"Schwimmer, it seems like every time I see you you've put another pound or two on" Cassandra insulted as Rachel walked into the dance studio already two months pregnant. Kurt had warned her; you shouldn't go class when you're pregnant. But she couldn't stand to lose out on her future, and Cassandra wouldn't let her take time out, she would kick her out when she told her, although she would probably laugh at her first.

"Come on pumpkin,you're already on thin ice as it is" Cassandra warned her. See, she was already on thin ice with this women she shouldn't push her luck by telling her "Are you just going to stand there?" Cassandra shouted "Start dancing"

Rachel snapped into the real world and then started on the routine. Cassandra watched her carefully, something was defiantly going on and it was just like her to make sure she found out "Keep those legs up" she ordered. Rachel threw her legs high as she could but her mind wasn't fully in it and she ended up tripping.

"Oh god" Rachel whispered, what if next time she fell on the baby and not on her backside? Kurt was right, she couldn't risk it.

"There is something going on with you, Schwimmer" Cassandra hissed getting in the girls face "And I'm going to find out just what"

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It had been two months, two months since I was kicked out all because of that Brody guy who Rachel broke up with anyway. I didn't get it, I wanted to help Rachel.

For some reason she didn't go to that Funny Girl audition. And no one had told me that I had to find out myself. Why did it feel like she was avoiding me? I was her friend she could trust me. So I visited every now and then just to remind her I was still here, and I told her about my job.

"I think you're throwing your life away" Rachel stated that day. For some reasons they tried to pile all their broadway dreams onto me.

"You're like one of the most talented person I know, obviously with the exception of me and Kurt" she told me and Kurt nodded at the point. I rolled my eyes "Like you actually care about me? You kicked me out just because of your gigolo boyfriend who you broke up with anyway" I stated.

Rachel looked at Kurt. I looked at Rachel and noticed she was laying on the couch with a blanket like she was sick all something. I have noticed the princess had still got that weight on her since we thought she was pregnant. I must have laughed out loud or something because Rachel immediately pulled the blanket further up to cover her stomach.

My job was pretty okay. It was at a gay lesbian bar so it was just right for me. I told them I had a dream, I was just taking baby steps to find it. Nothing wrong with taking my time on deciding what I would do with my future. _My_ future.

And then Lady Hummel and miniature Barbra decided to invite me to some ballet thing, I went for the dress, and the swag bag. That was until I remembered me in ballet. How I wanted to be a dancer when I was little. And then Isabel told me baby steps were okay, I gave a smug look at Berry. Even though I had snapped at her to shut up she still was always so forgiving. Which was why I couldn't understand why she wasn't letting me move back in?

"Looks like you can just squeeze in that dress, Angelina" I said to her. Rachel scoffed "Shut up Santana" and then something weird happened, it looked like she was going to puke or something. She ran to the bathroom on the set and the sound of sicking filled the ballet. Isabel looked at Kurt, he looked at me, and I looked at the toilets where Rachel was in and then I took off into there.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Damn this cannot be happening. I'm only two months and a week pregnant. Why am I puking now? Probably because my appetite has gotten bigger and I ate things I usually didn't. I hear footsteps oh please don't make it be Santana.

"Berry?"

Just my luck. I stand up and flush the toilet before walking out and avoiding her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I ate something bad that's all" I told her.

"What?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I washed my hands in the sink.

"What did you eat bad?" she asked me.

"Some..fish"

"You're vegan"

"Exactly"

I walked out the bathroom and she followed after me. Kurt looked like he was panicking until he saw me "How'd it go?" he cringed.

"She doesn't know anything" I whispered.

"Okay, what aren't you telling me?" Santana questioned putting her hands on her hips "You're not back with Brody are you?"

"Of course not" I said "Come on, we can go home now" I looked at Kurt.

"Yeah, you guys have fun in your apartment while I go back to my bar" Santana stated trying to make us feel bad.

Kurt sighed "Santana..." he looked at me when I shook my head but he ignored it "Do you want to come back to the apartment with us?"

"I would love to" Santana said skipping ahead of me and walking with Kurt. I was about to turn around and go with them when Isabel gently grabbed my arm "I know" she said.

I stared at her. She knew?

"Kurt told me, and don't worry; I'm sure you'll be a great mom and you know, great moms can become great stars as well"

"Thank you" I said to her.

"You're welcome" she winked at me. And then I walked off.

* * *

**No POV**

Being three months pregnant now Rachel still attending her dance classes. Cassandra was still on her case trying to figure out what was wrong with her, but Rachel wasn't giving anything away. She did all the routines and made sure what happened at the ballet wouldn't happen here.

"Aha!" Cassandra exclaimed "I've got it!"

"What?" Rachel challenged.

"You're still seeing that prostitute aren't you?"

"He was a gigolo and did he pay you to sleep with him as well?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrows. Her hormones really were making her aggressive.

"Watch it Schwimmer" Cassandra warned pointing at her "I'm still the bigger one here"

Rachel watched her waltz off and then rolled her eyes.

Six months before she finds out.

Six months before Finn and Brody find out.

Six months before the New Directions find out.

Six months before Santana finds out.

**Sorry if I made any mistakes, no beta, thank you for reading and review :}**


	4. Chapter 4

"She seems to be acting a little weird don't you think?" Santana whispered to Kurt as they watched Rachel clean up the apartment, huffing and puffing before yelling something like "For god sakes!" every now and then.

"Blasphemy" Santana stated.

"Shut up Santana" Rachel sighed. Kurt and Santana looked at her "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling so..."

"Hormonel?" Santana suggested. Rachel froze.

"Relax, everyone does, even though he doesn't like to admit it so does Kurt"

Kurt scoffed. Santana rolled her eyes "Don't lie Kurt, you have to admit being around two girls has to give you some feelings"

"Okay, you and Rachel are just my _friends_, and I'm gay" he reminded her.

"So" Santana shrugged "Even Blaine had to question his gayness with Berry"

"Okay Santana, you know what?" Rachel growled her patience on a thin line "You don't even live here and you just keep coming back here, even though we've tried to make it so clear that we don't want you here!"

As soon as Rachel said it even despite the hormones swelling up she wanted to take it back. Santana stood up, glaring down at Rachel who let herself feel intimidated at now close Santana was standing "Listen, when you thought you were pregnant who was there? When you thought your plastic donkey face Brody was an angel who was there? Who got Brody exposed? Who let you know you weren't pregnant? Who? That's right, me! And if this is your way of saying thank you..."

"I'm sorry" Rachel whispered "I do want you here just, I can't tell you"

"Tell me what?" Santana crossed her arms "Tell me what Berry?" she prompted.

"Nothing" Rachel shook her head.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Santana" Kurt got up "I think you should leave"

Santana turned on her heel to him "What do you know? Don't you want to know? She can't keep whatever it is bothering her to herself" she yelled.

Rachel looked at Kurt behind Santana's back. He looked back at her and remembered why he was doing this.

"I think you should go, and calm down" he added. Santana scoffed in disbelief, grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

She couldn't believe they were doing this to her. She had been nothing but a good friend to Rachel for and she hadn't lied to them in months. She sat at her bar counter and thought to herself if maybe this had something to do with the pregnancy scare. Maybe Rachel was just embarrassed.

"You ready?" her manager asked. She nodded. She had to save up to get herself back into the Bushwick Apartment anyway. She should have let Brittany talk them into letting her move back in. Or maybe she should just barge in there uninvited again.

Yeah, that worked last time.

* * *

"I feel so bad Kurt" Rachel said to her best friend "I wish none of this ever happened" she said.

"Relax Rach, have you thought about stop coming to class now you're nearly five months pregnant?"

"No" Rachel sighed "I don't want my future to end so early"

"Stop thinking about yourself Rae, think about the baby" Kurt told her. They walked in and Rachel said goodbye to Kurt as he walked to his class and she went to her own with Cassandra "Oh my god pumpkin, I think you have more food in your stomach then they have at a buffet in New York square"

Typical Cassandra. Always ready to insult her, maybe she should stop class. It's not like anyone was nice to her there.

"Okay one, two, three go!" Cassandra ordered and the dance began. Rachel started to feel a little dizzy with the spinning and could only get her legs so high. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"What the hell is wrong with you Schwimmer, put your back in to it!" she yelled across the hall. Rachel quickly danced to keep up, bumping into other people and being pushed into others. Then she fell into Cassandra and Cassandra had enough.

"Alright, so you think you can mock me you can dance in the circle" Cassandra hissed.

"No..I wasn't" Rachel insisted. She couldn't do that dance. She was five months pregnant for gods sakes!

Blasphemy. She could hear Santana say.

"Why?" Cassandra sneered.

"Because...I'm pregnant"

Cassandra stared at her for a second and Rachel actually thought she believed her until the whole class including Cassandra burst out laughing.

"That would explain a lot but I don't care what excuses you make" Cassandra stated.

The music turned on again and Rachel couldn't believe she was still made to dance. So she did. And it was the worst decision she had ever made.

TRIP!

"AHH OUCH" Rachel fell down right on her stomach in a tricky step in the routine. Everyone gasped, Cassandra turned off the music.

Rachel cried in pain holding her stomach. And that's when everyone believed her.

"No" Cassandra whispered. Rachel she thought was going to be the one that made it big "No" she repeated.

She crouched down next to her and yelled "Someone call an ambulance" and everyone did so.

"Damn Schwimmer" she said "Why you?"

* * *

The ambulance arrived and all the school knew what was happening. Kurt ran out of his room shouting "Rachel!" when he saw her being lifted into the ambulance.

"Kurt" Rachel sobbed.

"It's alright, it's going to be alright" he told her.

But the one person Rachel also wanted with her; Was Santana.

* * *

Santana danced around in her lesbian bar when her phone rang. Over the music she couldn't hear it. But someone did.

"Hey one of those ladies phone is buzzing" the drunken man said.

Santana stopped and looked at him. He was pointing to her bag. It was probably Rachel phoning to apologise. So she ignored it.

"Pick up your god damn phone!" the man growled.

Santana grunted and stormed off the stage. She grabbed her phone and called into it "What? If you want to apologise Berry or Hummel forget it"

_"Actually we're phoning from the Hospital A and E"_

"What? What happened? Who is it?" she started panicking.

_"It seems you have your name down on Rachel Berry's files as the first call of contact from the clinic" _

"Yeah but that was when we went to the clinic when she thought she was pregnant"

_"Rachel Berry has been involved in a accident, we think she might have a miscarriage"_

"Miscarriage? But she's not even pregnant!"

Then she heard Rachel in the background crying, she also heard ambulance guys rushing her through on a wheeled bed with Kurt saying "Help her! Help her please!"

"I'm on my way" Santana said. Shock and concern and a little bit of anger all contained in them four words.


	5. Chapter 5

To think, she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that stupid wedding that didn't even happen. Then she wouldn't of had seen Finn and jumped into bed with him, then none of this would have happened.

She looked around the empty hospital room. It was after visiting times and she was alone. She was in a blue hospital dress and the bed was suprsingly comfy. She just hated being here in this room, she always did hate hospitals.

Santana had come to the hospital. But she sat in the waiting room and only spoke to Kurt to demand what was going on. She asked if Rachel was okay, but she wouldn't go in and see her. She must have been really hurt that she lied to her. Rachel herself felt ashamed.

She opened her dry mouth to call someone, hopefully a nurse but nothing came out. She was thirsty but was too tired to move. Until she heard her phone buzz on the desk beside her. She reached over to see who had text her.

_**From: Santana L**_

_**If ur awake I wanted 2 ask if u were ok. **_

_**To: Santana L**_

_**I am, and I'm fine thank you just a little thirsty. **_

_**From: Santana L**_

_**I knew u would be awake, I just knew u would be awake thinking bout all of this. **_

_**To: Santana L**_

_**I know you came today. **_

She had to wait longer for a reply from that one. She started getting nervous Santana was ignoring her but her face brightened up when her phone did.

_**From: Santana L**_

_**I didn't cme in, I didn't think u would want 2 c me. **_

_**To: Santana L**_

_**What? No, I thought you didn't want to see me after I lied to you. **_

_**From: Santana L**_

_**I thought u didn't trust me and didn't 4give me 4 all that stuff in high school, I figured u didn't wnt me around. **_

_**To: Santana L**_

_**Santana, I forgave you as soon as I gave you that picture to put up in your locker, and I trust you ever since that day on the couch, I regret ever pushing you away and keeping you in the dark about this and I'm so sorry, but I want you around, you're a great friend. **_

_**From: Santana L**_

_**I'm sorry 2. **_

_**To: Santana L**_

_**What are you sorry for? And can you come visit tomorrow?**_

_**From: Santana L**_

_**Go to sleep, my little Estrella. **_

Rachel didn't know if that was a yes or a no. So she just smiled and switched her phone off and put it on the desk by her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep shortly after.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the room full of New Directions.

"Oh my god" Rachel gasped "What are you all doing here?"

"We're here for you" Mercedes told her "But it's only two at a time, so me and Kurt go first and you guys wait outside" she ordered.

"Um..how come you get to be first?" Quinn spat "I have to speak to Rachel about how she even let it happen" she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Don't you think it's too early for that?" Mercedes snapped.

"Guys let's not argue, me and Quinn will go next" Puck said dragging Quinn away. When they all left Mercedes sat next to Rachel "Speak to me Rachel"

"I'm not ready" Rachel whispered.

"Just speak to me about New York then, how is living with Satan like?"

"She's great actually" Rachel said. Mercedes looked surprised "Are we talking about the same Santana?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yes"

Mercedes nodded "Oh, well that's good" she looked questioning at Kurt who nodded.

* * *

"And I told you, always use protection" Quinn rambled.

"I know" Rachel said for the fifth time "I get it" she looked at Puck.

"Rach, are you ready to speak about it?" Puck asked. They had all come all this way and Kurt told them that someone needed to get through to Rachel. He didn't know who would be able to get her to speak about it though.

"I'm not ready" Rachel shook her head.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Mike asked.

"If you need anything, just tell us" Tina said as she sat down "Mckinley isn't the same without you guys" she admitted.

"Really? There's no annoyingly loud Rachel Berry?"

"Well there's Marly, but she's too sweet and quiet, and her voice isn't hardly as strong as yours, it feels like everything has changed so much" Tina said.

Rachel rubbed her arm assuringly "At least you have Brittany" she said.

"Oh Brittany has changed too" Tina nodded.

Seeing that Rachel was now relaxed Mike dared to ask "You want to talk about anything Rae?"

"No"

* * *

"And then me and Sam thought the world was going to end and got married!" Brittany was telling the whole story to Rachel as she lay inside the hospital bed with her with her arm around her. Sam watched them but didn't say a word.

"So you're married?" Rachel asked them.

Sam shrugged.

"So you bounced from Quinn, to Santana, and really all you ever wanted was Brittany?"

"Well...yeah" Sam said.

"But I was always with San or Artie" Brittany explained. Rachel nodded and then felt Brittany's arm tighten around her "Hey guys, do you know if Finn is here?" she asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered "He's crying in the waiting room"

"Can you please send him in?" Rachel asked.

"Sure Rach" Sam nodded, he signalled for Brittany to come and the blond gave Rachel a big hug before pulling away and walking out with Sam.

* * *

"Hi Rach" Finn sniffled as he walked into the waiting room.

"Hi" Rachel said.

"I can't believe all this happened Rachel, if you were pregnant you should have told me!" he said knowing how much he had wanted to be a father "And then I would have come and told you you shouldn't go to that dance class since the two people who were there didn't even care-"

"Hey don't talk about them like that" Rachel snapped through tears "I didn't even know if it was yours, or not"

"In case it was Brody's?" Finn suggested.

Rachel nodded keeping her head down as she played with the edge of her hospital shirt.

Finn came over there "I'm so sorry this all happened Rachel, I really am, that baby, that baby will still be a part of you and I, I love him or her even if it isn't here"

"I should have told Santana though" Rachel whispered.

"Santana? No not her, you should have told me" Finn stated pointing at himself.

Rachel just nodded showing she wasn't really listening. Finn took that as a signal to go "I love you" he kissed the top of her forehead and stood up and walked out of the room with one regretful look goodbye.

* * *

Brody didn't come, but that's not what she cared about. It was Santana who didn't show up. She waited, and she waited. But then she accepted that she wasn't coming. She always had trouble accepting things - like Quinn at the wedding.

"Ow god dammit" she heard a gasp come from outside of the door. But she couldn't tell who the voice belonged to. So she hoped to see it would be who she wanted to see right now.


End file.
